The most widely used water-resistant camera assembly comprises a camera body with an interior in which a light-sensitive film is to be exposed, and a water-resistant casing enclosing the camera body. The water-resistant casing usually is a rigid transparent box.
As disclosed in prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,894, issued Feb. 15, 1994, the transparent box may comprise a substantially flat bottom section on which the camera body sits and a separate main section which fits over the camera body and connects with the bottom section to form a water-resistant enclosure.